


May We Never Meet Again

by Smol_Moo



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Angst?, Cute Girlfriends, Exes, F/F, Fluff, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Moo/pseuds/Smol_Moo
Summary: Joana and Cris go for a walk. When looking over the city, they run into Joanas ex.[Requested by @suburbanromeo on tumblr]





	May We Never Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick story about Joana, Cris, and running into ex girlfriends....
> 
> Hope you enjoy! This is long overdue because it takes forever for me to get around to writing.

It was a windy Friday evening in Madrid. Cold as shit. Cris and Joana went out for a walk anyways. It was something they did often; escape their houses, their families, and go on long spontaneous walks through the city. 

Cris and Joana walked hand in hand through the streets, each with an earbud in one ear, and often stopping to talk about the beauty of certain views and giving little kisses. They had reached a favourite stop-off. They had a favourite spot on the top of a hill, where they could see the city as the sun went down. Or they could, if it wasn’t January and there were only clouds. Joana looked over at Cris and smiled. Cris turned from looking over the city, and smiled back. They looked into each others eyes like the gross gooey couple they knew they were. Cris started to lean up to kiss Joana when-

“Joana?!”

Joana whipped her head around at the voice. She knew that voice. Too well. She could hear it, being yelled at her as she tried not to scream. She could hear it being used as a slur as she stood behind a door and heard her talking. She knew that voice because it was the voice of someone who had broken her into a million pieces rating 2nd worse overall. 

But this time it was joyful. Like they were some old fucking friends who definitely were not ex’s who had ended so badly it had hurt to breath.

“Jaime?” Joana asked. To the average ear, she sounded happy or excited to see this girl. To Cris, she could feel her hand squeeze slightly and could hear the smallest tint of strain in her voice. 

“It’s been so long girl how are you?!” The other girl, *Jaime*, asked. Joana was confused. The last time she had seen this girl, she had been told she was a mistake and that she didn’t deserve to be in this world because all she brought to it was more problems. She didn’t let her confusion show though, and responded calmly with “I’m doing well, how are you?”

Jaime was all smiles as she said “i’m really good. I never expected to see you here!”. Joana feigned a smile and went “yeah I live here now”.

“You do? When did you move?” Jaime asked.  
“About a year and a half ago. I was recommended a doctor here and so we moved.” Joana responded. 

Jaimes demeanour changed slightly at the mention of doctors. Joana could see it, and Cris was standing ready to defend her girlfriend if needs be. 

Jaime cleared her voice and said “so... who’s this?”. Joana looked over at Cris and smiled. “This is Cris,” she said “My girlfriend”. Jaime looked Cris over once and raised her eyebrows in judgement for a split second, then her face went back to a smile. “Girlfriend?” She asked “well aren’t you lucky”. Cris wasn’t sure what to say to that, but she was never one to stay quiet. “Very,” she said. 

Joana noticed the slight tone in Cris’ voice. It was the slightest glimpse at the tone she used when she was jealous or getting flirty people away from Joana when they were out. The protective tone. Joana smiled at Cris, trying to reassure her through looks that everything was fine. Cris seemed to get the message, but didn’t break her “ready for fight” stance. 

“So what are you two doing out here at this time in this weather?” Jaime asked. Joana almost laughed. She was trying so hard to make a conversation happen and Joana just wanted her to leave, so she could be alone with her girlfriend again. “We’re going on our nightly walk. We’re actually barely halfway through, so we should probably get going” she said.

“You go for walks every night?” Jaime asked. 

“Yeah, it’s a nice escape from city life and stuff. We walk any night we can.” Cris answered.

“Well maybe I could join you one night when I’m visiting! Catch up with you, eh Joana?”

Joana took a deep breath. There was nothing she wanted less. But she was a nice person, she wouldn’t say that to her face. “Maybe,” she responded. Cris internally smiled at how Jaime couldn’t seem to notice that Joana wasn’t interested. Because she responded immediately “Great! Just text me. You have my number right?”. Joana nodded “unfortunately,” she muttered. “Cool! I’ll see you guys around then!” Jaime said, before turning around and leaving the way she came.

Cris looked at Joana with a slight smile and a reassuring look. 

“You okay?” She asked. It was a simple question, but Joana appreciated it. There was a time no one would have asked, or even noticed. “Not really,” she responded. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but who was she?” Cris asked. 

“That was Jaime. We dated probably a year or so before I met you. We ended badly. Really badly. She hated me. Because I wasn’t *normal*, whatever that is. Because I’m different and I make a lot of mistakes and she didn’t like that. We fought a lot. It usually ended in not speaking for days at a time. It was shitty. I’m surprised she even talked to me today, especially like that. I thought she hated me.” 

Cris watched her girlfriend carefully. Watched for signs of panic and listened for signs she would try to shut her out. 

Joana took a deep breath and continued as they walked. 

“Just hearing her voice gave me flashbacks to the second worst fights I’ve ever had with someone I cared about *like that*. It.... it just sucks. And she acted so happy, like everything was okay. And it wasn’t, and it isn’t,” Joana sighed “I just don’t know what do feel”. 

Cris stopped her and turned her face towards her. 

“Joana, whatever happened, whatever she said to you then, you have to know it’s not true. I don’t know the whole story, but I know what it’s like to fight with you and learn with you, and I know that it can be hard. We both know that it can be hard. But fuck, you’re so beautiful and talented and amazing, and having BPD doesn’t change that. No matter what Jaime, or you, or anyone else may believe, when I look at you, I see the most beautiful person alive”. 

Joana smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss Cris. Cris wrapped her arms around Joana and leaned in to meet her. It was a soft kiss, nothing that screamed “PDA IN THE PARK”, just a little loving kiss. They broke apart and Joana smiled. 

“I love you,” she said. 

“I love you too, idiot.” Cris responded. Then she grabbed Joanas hand and pulled her towards a late-night dessert shop to go buy their favourite chocolates and lay by the riverside. 

Cris was unsure of Joanas feelings towards the night, she knew that her ex had put a little notch in her mood, but overall Joana seemed to be taking it surprisingly well. But Cris imagined she was struggling inside. Struggling to keep herself level for Cris. That’s why they went to get dessert. 

They lay by the river side by side, hand in hand, listening to the sound of the water. It always calmed them both down, the sound of the river flowing over the rocks. It’s especially magical right after sundown. Something about the river at dusk, as the stars start to speckle across the sky and the cool grass keeping them grounded felt special. 

And so it was common when one of them felt not-so-great for them to just lay by the river and listen to the sounds. Often holding hands or snuggling (or both). They had founds a spot away from people many months ago, and that was their place.

Joana looked across at Cris “I don’t think I can see her again. I know I was fine this time but I don’t want to see her again... just in case,” she whispered. Cris looked across at her girlfriend. “Okay,” she said “you don’t have to see her again”. The way she said it told Joana she understood the situation and if it came up, she would deal with it. And Joana appreciated that. She always appreciated everything Cris did for her. No matter how mediocre it seemed. Sometimes she thought that she didn’t deserve the beautiful girl next to her, that Cris didn’t deserve the baggage that Joana had. But Cris always proved she was happy to be there with Joana no matter what, even if that meant running into crazy ex girlfriends on their evening walk. 

Cris could see Joana was lost in thought. She squeezed her hand gently and Joana looked over to meet her gaze. 

“Hey,” Cris said quietly. 

Joana smiled “hey,” she replied.

They lay there staring into each others eyes and giggling for the next minute before Cris leaned over and kissed Joana softly. 

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” Joana replied, before connecting their lips again. 

And so they spent the rest of the evening laying around and kissing and forgetting all about Jaime and the events of earlier that evening. 

They were together, they were happy, they knew that they were going to be fighting alongside each other for a long time, and they both couldn’t be happier with who they got to fight beside.


End file.
